Fault
by IamAlbagubrath
Summary: Jokul and Hyde story for pooka-curse(tumblr)com they belong to him. A little girl is dead and Jokul and Hyde are at the scene of the accident. Did Jokul really kill her? He feels like it is his fault the girl is dead and has to fight the voices in his head telling him other wise.
1. Chapter 1

Fault

**Chapter I | Death**

_It was never meant to go this far. _

He only wanted to scare the kids.

Jokul had made a small hail storm that made the children playing in the field, run into the trees where Hyde had been staying hidden. Once they had ran in Hyde started to chase them, nipping at their heels, making them scream out as the giant rabbit chased them.

_But then it happened._

"Jokul." Hyde called from a small embankment. Only about thirty feet down. The raven haired teen walked over to the edge of the tiny cliff, a wild smile still on his face. "What is i-…" He cut himself off as he looked down and saw the small girl laying there. Hyde moved and gently nudged her with his nose, but gain no movement. "I-Is…" Hyde nodded before he could even finish his sentence. "She's dead. She must have fallen when she was running." A small whine came from the tainted winter spirit as he looked down at the life-less eyes staring at him. Accusing him of this.

_It's your fault Jokul, but it's okay. You liked it, didn't you. _

"N-No…" He backed up away from the cliff. "No, didn't want to hurt anyone." He told the accusing voice in his head. Hyde huffed and moved away from the body, jumping back up to where Jokul was. The pooka stood and yanked his mate close. "It was an accident. You didn't lead her over that cliff mate." The teen nodded and reached up to grip the arm fur of the other's chest. "Jokul wants to leave now. Away from staring dead eyes."

_You know you liked it, Jokul._

The voice taunted him again. Jokul tried hard not to listen and gripped hold of Hyde for comfort. "Come on Frostbite, time to go." He said in a gruff voice, pulling away from him and leaning down so he could get on his back, which he did rather quickly. The young man was shaking now. The voices trying to get the better of him. He was distraught. To the point where he literally felt sick. He could hear the little girl in his head, telling him he like it over and over. When Hyde opened the rabbit hole and jumped in, the other held tightly to him.

In a matter of moments, they were back at the warren. Jokul slipped from Hyde's back and slunk away from him. The giant rabbit huffed and decided to give him a moment. Sitting down on his haunches, he waited for a call or some kind of sign to go to him.

_Joookkkkuuullll~_

_Jokul~_

The young man growled and shook his head as he made his way over to a large stone so he had something cool to lean against. "Shush you. Don't want to talk to you. D-Didn't do it on purpose. Would never do it on pur-…" A groaned came from him as he suddenly leaned over and dry heaved. There was no food in his stomach so all it did was make it cramp tightly, gaining a whimper from him as he slid down and wrapped his arms around his thin waist. It hurt.

_You're a liar Jokul. Want to know why you enjoyed it so much?_

The voices taunted him again and he just shook his head, in too much pain at the moment to make his voice work. He didn't want to talk to them.

_You liked it because you're evil. It's in your nature to want to kill people. Why not let nature take its course? Hmm? _

Erratic blue eyes went wide at the words. He grabbed his head and shook it fast. "No! You lie to Jokul! Jokul is not evil. Jokul just broken!" He yelled out to no one, gripping his hair tightly in his blackened hands. "You lie. Lies, lies, lies that sting like bees. All lies…" He whimpered as his eyes started to water and he started to rock against the boulder.

_Why would we lie to you Jokul? We're only trying to help you accept who you are. You're evil. And evil people do evil things. Like murdering little girls._

Jokul had had enough, he didn't want to hear anything more. Shutting his eyes and craning his head back he screamed.

"**HHHHYYYYYYYDDDDDDDEEEEE!"**

The noise of his mate made the rabbit bolt to his feet and sniff him out. It wasn't hard to find him. He wasn't really hiding, hiding. Just being away from everything. Jokul was rocking hand, blackened hands gripping his knees making them black as well. The pooka made quick work to grab him, even when he tried to squirm away from him. "Come on Frostbite. It's for your own good." He muttered and finally got the straps into the loops of his jacket and yanked them rather tight. He gathered up his mate and set him into his lap, gently using his large paw to stroke the dark hair, nuzzling his nose against his cheek. "It's okay Jokul. I have ya now, mate. It's okay." He coo'ed and watched at the boy started to rock in his lap. "Hyde… Jokul not evil… right? Jokul just broken." Hyde tiled his head to the side. Voices must have been talking to him. "Aye mate. Not evil, just broken. It's all okay." He said, rubbing his paw over the other's back.

Hyde waited for Jokul to calm down. When he stopped rocking and just leaned against the pooka chest, nuzzling his face into the fur. Jokul finally spoke. "We should go away for a while. Hide somewhere before the Guardians find out what happened and come after us." Hyde didn't say anything at first, silently thinking things over. Thinking of where they would go, if they got caught how they could explain what happened. Make the other's understand. Or would they assume right away that they did it on purpose? Would they even get a word in about it?

"Hyde?"

Jokul's weak sounding voice brought him back out of his thoughts. "Can we go and hide somewhere Hyde?" He asked again as Hyde's paw came up to run over the pale skin.

"Aye Frostbite. We can hide."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II | Come Away with Me**

Hyde kept good on his promise to go away. With Jokul clinging to his back the large pooka strolled through a wooded area, deep in the abandoned north country. Away from everyone. The others would have to try very hard to find them up here. Hyde couldn't help but worry a little. Jokul had been uncharacteristically quiet the entire trip. He could only imagine the torment he was going through right now. He hadn't even been talking to the voices. He would usually answer them aloud at least. But there was nothing. If not for the movement of his chest as he took his breathes he would have been worried Jokul was gone.

_He pretty much is gone._

Hyde sighed and shook his body. Making the tainted winter spirit shift and sit up. "Do you see any place for us to stay Jokul?" He was for a moment before nodding and petting the dark fur. "Go forward, there's a little incline and some rocks be careful." He warned his mate as he started to walk. Jokul was right, there were some sharp stones, but he scaled over them easy enough and walked slowly into the cave. He looked around cautiously, sniffling the air to make sure nothing bigger was already living in it. When he didn't smell anything he walked in the rest of the way and plopped down on ground. The large pooka grabbed his overly quiet mate and tugged him into his arms. He went willingly, although he almost seemed like he wasn't there. "Jokul? Please say something to me." Hyde said stroking his cheek, but no sound came from him. Hyde huffed and laid down against the ground, silently waiting for Jokul to come out of this catatonic state. He didn't know how long it would take or what he would be like afterwards but, he was worried to say the least. In all the time they had been like this. Tainted with the darkness, Jokul had never been like this. Well unless North drugged him. But Hyde only allowed that when he was uncontrollable. It had only happened a couple of times.

_Come on, Jokul. _

_Snap out of it._

_This silence is bothering me._

With a huff, Hyde laid his head down and closed his unseeing eyes. He would just wait then. It was all he could really do. It didn't take long and Hyde was sleeping lightly next to Jokul.

The dark haired teen looked over at his mate. Since they left he had been quiet and he knew that it was bothering Hyde because he wasn't use to it. But if he ignored the voices, eventually they went quiet as well.

_But not for long._

As soon as he felt the steady breathing from Hyde, he knew he was sleeping. He resisted the urge to let out a whine for attention. He moved out of Hyde's hold and stood up looking around the cave that they were in. There wasn't a lot here. He looked back at Hyde, not moving too far from him, knowing that if he moved Hyde would wake up. So he just adjusted his position so he was leaning against the pooka's side.

_Oh look he's awake now! Welcome back Jokul! Have you thought about what we said?_

The teen shook his head and whispered to himself. "No, not going to listen to you. You lie. Liar, liar." He muttered and dug his big toe into the dirt to start doodling. He heard the voice in his head let out a whine. They didn't like when he said that he wasn't going to listen to them.

_Why not?! You know we're right! Sooner or later, it's going to happen again, and again and again. And the more you do it, the more you'll enjoy it. The more you'll want to do it. You already want to._

Jokul shook his head fast as if he was trying to make the voices dizzy so they would be quiet. "You lie!" He hissed at them. "You don't know me. Spill lies into Jokul's head. Never wanted to hurt her, just wanted to scare!" He said leaning his head against his knees and digging his toes into the ground more. "Just stop!" He cried out, stirring the large pooka behind him. He gripped the dark hair and started to rock. He almost jumped out of his skin when a paw wrapped around his waist and tugged him close. Jokul squirmed in his arms, still gripping his hair, causing black marks to start forming on his temples and forehead. Moving forward, Hyde gave a sharp nip to the back of the teen's neck to get him to snap out of it. It did its and the winter spirit jerked and released his head, moving his hands down to hold onto the rabbit's arm. "H-Hyde… they won't stop." He nodded softly and pulled him close to his chest and rubbed his back. "What are they sayin' mate?" He asked wanting Jokul to get it out. He would feel better if he told Hyde.

_Maybe._

"They keep saying I like it. That I'll do it again. And again, and again. Hyde… Hyde I don't want to do it again! I don't want to kill anyone!" He cried out as he grabbed hold of the fur on his chest. "Jokul. It was an accident. You didn't kill that little ankle-bitter. She fell." He tried to explain. Tried to convince him. The pooka didn't know if it was going to work or not, but he was going to give it a shot.

_**BOOOOOM!**_

Both beings jumped at the sudden thunder clap, soon there was the sound of rain coming down. The sound seemed to make the dark haired boy calm in his arms. He had gone silent again. Letting out a soft sigh, Hyde pulled him closer to his chest, still rubbing his paw over his back and nuzzling his head against the dark hair to make him with his scent. "We'll talk more about it tomorrow, okay? Just…try to rest now." He lulled, his voice slightly softer than before. He wasn't sure how far this would go. But he had a feeling it wasn't going to end well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III | Breaking the Already Broken Toy**

Hyde frowned lightly at his mate and as he rubbed his head. The large rabbit taking a moment to just bond with his mate a little, keeping his head in his lap as the other petted his head. "I dun know about this mate. We're pretty far in the middle of nowhere. I don't know how long it will take me to find somethin' ta eat." Jokul sighed and leaned against the wall of the cave. "Hyde, you can't go without eating. I can get away with it because technically I'm dead. You aren't." He stated in a firm voice before booping his nose, then laughing as the beast made a funny face. He huffed and nudged his nose against the other before rubbing his fuzzy face against Jokul's, making him laugh again.

_He's been doing well._

_Better than he had been when they first got there._

_Maybe he would be okay._

_Just for a little while._

Hyde took a deep breath and leaned back away from him. "You're sure you'll be okay to be alone for a while?" He asked in a somewhat worried tone before his stomach interrupted by growling loudly. "I guess that answers that question, baby. Go find something to eat and hurry back." Hyde huffed lightly and nodded to his mate. He leaned over and wrapped his paw around Jokul's head, pressing his forehead against his. "Be careful Frostbite. If you need me, ya know enough ta yell. I'll be right back as soon as I can." Jokul smiled and kissed his nose. "Go already Cottontail! I'll be fine! Just hurry back." Hyde grunted and nodded to him again, moving to leave the cave. He was usually okay with leaving Jokul alone, but after what happened he couldn't help but be nervous. He seemed okay now though. He was having a good day.

_So stop your worrying!_

The pooka's stomach made a loud growling noise again. That was his cue. He took off running into the forest. Nose to the ground like a hound after the scent of a fox. There had to be something around here. Caribou or musk deer. They were pretty far north. He might have to head further south to find something. Hyde got to the edge of the woods and turned to look back with his blind eyes, listening for his mate. When all was quiet he pressed his nose to the ground once more and followed a scent trail of some caribou.

~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~

After Hyde left, Jokul pulled his arms into his sweater and used the long sleeves for pillows. He was just going to take it easy. With his mate gone he needed to be extra careful of voices.

_Don't listen to them, you know you can't believe them. _

_They're liars. _

_They'll do anything to get you to hurt yourself. _

He knew this already. He silently wondered how long it would take for Hyde to catch something and come back. With a small sighed Jokul allowed himself to fall off to sleep. It had to be the worst sleep he had ever had. Besides when he had died.

_Devastation all over._

_Children._

_They're bodies littered the ground. It was hard for him to look at everything. Who could have done such a thing? Up ahead of him someone stood. Dark figure in a dark hood. Tilting his head to the side, he moved and started to go towards it. "Did you do this?!" He called stepping over bodies carefully until he got close enough to see who it was that was killing these children. He gasped when he saw the familiar eyes. "No Jokul, you did." The doppelganger said nodding to his hands. The dark haired winter spirit looked down at his hands and cried out at the blood that was now covering him. _

"_You liked it." _

_The other taunted before it turned into that same little girl with the blank eye. "You enjoyed killing me." Jokul covered his ears and shook his head. "No! No, no, no, no!" He screamed and turned to run. Hands from the mutilated bodies grabbed at him and started to yank him down, making him scream out for his mate over and over again. "Hyde!" The little girl walked over to him and tilted her head to the side with a sick little smile. "He can't help you." _

_Something sharp went through his throat. He gagged and looked up to see someone else. "P-Princey…" He gagged out and coughed up blood. The sharp shard of ice impaled him all the way through his neck. "You're evil Jokul. So I'm going to kill you and make sure it ends." He ripped the staff from the tainted spirits throat before raising it up like and executioner. Before it hit, he screamed again. _

"_**HYDE!"**_

Jokul bolted up from his spot on the ground and cried out. He panted and looked around the cave. It was dark and empty. Rain lightly pattered outside of the cave, thunder booming. He was still alone. Hyde hadn't come back yet. The voices were so noisy tonight. He looked around and grabbed a stick and started to dig into the dirt, scribbling out word after word. It was nothing but nonsense really, but he needed to get it out of his head. It didn't take him long to cover the small patch of dirt with words of nonsense. But they were still noisy in his head. Dropping the stick, Jokul covered his ears. "S-Stop… please…" He whimpered to no one.

_Keep writing Jokul._

_Keep writing until everything is covered._

Looking around he grabbed a rock and moved to the walls. Again he started craving, writing word after word. He was so focused on what he was doing he hadn't even realized how long he had been writing. The walls were covered with scribbles and his blackened fingered were now bleeding.

_How long had Hyde been gone?_

"Everything covered now…" He muttered to himself. Thinking that maybe the voices would be happy now. But then someone chimed in.

_Not everything Jokul…_

He blinked tried to figure out what they were talking about. "What do you mean…" He mumbled out. The he got his answer.

_Take off your sweater. Keep writing Jokul._

A whimper came from him and he plotted down on the ground, holding the stone tightly in his hand. Slowly he slipped his sweater off and looked down at his arm. "Hyde will be angry." He said to the voices.

_Do it!_

The voice screamed and made him jump and squeak before pressing the sharp stone into his arm and started to carve.

~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~

Hyde had caught a caribou. He would be fine for a couple days now. The pooka was glad. He didn't want to leave for two days at a time to just hunt. After eating his fill he started back to Jokul hoping his mate was okay. He was almost back when a scent filled his nose and made terror fly through him.

_Blood._

"Jokul!" He yelled and bolted back to the cave, he just followed the scent of the blood it was easy enough to find his way back. "Jokul!" Hyde yelled as he moved into the cave and frowned, the scent was over powering. "Hyde… you're back.." Jokul muttered as the pooka moved over to him and gently touched him with his paw. He could feel the warm, sticky liquid all over. "What did you do, mate?" He asked as Jokul dug the stone into his chest and started to carve again. "Told me to write until everything was covered. The fresh scent of blood made Hyde growl as he grabbed the winter spirit's hand and knocked the rock out. "Stop!" He yelled as Jokul screamed and scrambled for the rock. Hyde grabbed him and pulled him into his arms as he started to squirm against him. "S-Stop! Hyde let go!" Flopping to the side Hyde laid on top of him to keep him still. To keep him from hurting himself more.

_He's losing._

_Whatever he has left. _

_Jokul._

_Don't leave me._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV | Gone, Gone Away**

Hyde had to work very hard to keep the dark haired spirit calm. He had to lay on him most of the night. Holding him tightly to his chest as he squirmed and cried to get away. The thunder didn't help during the night either. It only aggravated him. Hyde felt like his heart was going to beat out his chest. It hadn't slowed since he got back and found Jokul with cuts all over his body. He was so relieved when Jokul finally gave up and passed out against him.

Slowly Hyde raised himself up from the ground and groped around to the find his sweater. "Where did he put it…?" He sniffed a little and finally found it. He took hold of it and gently laid it over his mate, giving his mate an affectionate lap to his hair. When Jokul stayed asleep, Hyde took a moment to wander outside and grab some herbs. They were still kinda out in the middle of nowhere but that was okay. The things he needed grew all over. He was going to try something desperate later. He needed to help the tainted winter spirit to forgive himself. To make him realize this wasn't his fault.

The warmth that vanished made Jokul stir. "Hyde…?" He called out for his mate and opened his blue eyes to try and locate him. "Hyde?" He called again and moved to sit up, wincing as he did. "Nggh…What?" He mumbled and looked down at his chest and arms. He was all cut up! When the hell did that happen?! He didn't remember doing that. "Hyde! Hyde, where are you?! Hyde!"

The pooka jerked when he heard the other cry out his name. He shoved the herbs in the little pouch he had brought with him. He cursed a little and laced it around his neck and bolted back to the cave. He knew that had been a bad idea. "Jokul. Jokul it's okay, I'm right here. Come on, calm down." He said in a soft voice as he sat down and pulled him close to his chest once more. "It's okay. I got some stuff to make you feel better. How are your cuts? Are they almost healed?" He asked moving a paw to touch over where the cuts had been. They were almost gone. Good thing he healed fast. Jokul looked up at him moving to press his hands against Hyde's chest, shoving him back into the wall and climbing into his lap. "You make me feel better Hyde… you make the guilt go away." Hyde frowned and shook his head a little pushing back against him, only to groan when Jokul pressed against him. "Jokul, this isn't what you need. I have something to help you." Jokul shook his head and whined trying to grind against him and grab Hyde's eat making the pooka snarl at him and get him to stop, grapping his wrist in a tight grip. "Stop it! This isn't what you need, it's not going to take the guilt away…" He said lightly taking his face in his paws. "A moment of feeling good is not going to make it go away… you have to deal with this. I'm here to help you, but I can't help you that way." He said in a rather soft voice that wasn't really like his own. Jokul stared for a long moment before moving nerve dead fingers to rub through the soft fur. "Hyde. My heart feels funny. So heavy. Every time I close my eyes. I see the same thing over and over again. I see her laying there! Staring at me with unforgiving lifeless eyes… telling me over and over that it was my fault…" He muttered and leaned his forehead against Hyde's. He sighed as the pooka's paws wrapped around him and held him there. "I'm tryin' to help. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't Jokul." Jokul could have swore he heard what Hyde heard what Hyde said to him. But suddenly everything sounded like rushing water. Even if Hyde was talking he didn't understand him.

_The voices?_

_They're so quiet._

_Everything is so quiet._

"Hyde… can we lay down for a while?" He asked softly as he pulled away to grab his sweater and yank it on over his marred skin. Hyde blinked a little and nodded to him. "Yeah, mate we can lay down for a while." Jokul smiled softly and pushed him down onto his side. He laid down against his chest, curling up against him a little. He let his breathing slow to make it seem like he was sleeping. Listening to Hyde for a while, soon his was soft and steady. The occasional snore made him want to giggle but he stifled himself. He would have to wait even longer if Hyde woke up. Ever so gently Jokul pulled himself up and away from Hyde. The pooka didn't even notice. He was probably still so beat from hunting and then running right back here. He smiled a little and soothed the fur on his head before kissing his head softly.

"I'm sorry, Hyde… I love you." He whispered softly before pulling away from him and grabbing his staff. He walked to the edge of the cave, taking a moment to look back at his sleeping mate.

_Am I doing the right thing?_

_By going away?_

_He'll be mad…_

_But…_

"_**Jokul.**_

_**We have to leave.**_

_**Go."**_

He sighed as the voice commanded him. He turned away and stepped out of the cave. He looked up and closed his eyes. "Wind… take me home." Pushing off from the ground he let the wind take him up and away from the cave.

~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~

A soft wind blew into the cave, making Hyde stir. "Jokul… quit it with the wind… come on, it's cold." He muttered moving a paw to reach for the black haired teen. "Jokul?" He muttered again opening his eyes when he touched nothing. "Jokul?! Jokul where are you?" He called getting up fast to see if he could sniff out the spirit. "Jokul!" He yelled sniffing around the cave before moving out. He sniffed the air. He was gone. The wind had taken him somewhere.

_Oh god he's gone._

_This is bad._

_Jokul._

Hyde growled and panted as he tried to think of something. Where would he go? Where would he go? The wind blew again, whispering to him. The dark pooka lifted his head and listened to it.

_He went home._

It whispered to him.

_Home?_

_Where was hom-…_

Then it clicked. "Hyde you idiot!" He growled at himself, tapping the ground to open the rabbit hole. He jumped in and raced to where Jokul was. That same place the little girl had died.

_Burgess. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V | Coming to Terms**

Jokul beat Hyde back to Burgess, he had been good almost all the way there. He made sure to keep his mind on her so she didn't toss him to the ground. But once he got closer to his destination his focus started to fade an the voices started up again. The dark haired winter spirit started to mumble to himself, suddenly he dropped and let out a scream, the wind catching him before he hit the ground. That was her way of giving him a warning to pay attention to what he was doing. Jokul huffed a little and tried to focus again.

_Women._

He commented to himself silently. No matter how silent he wanted to be the wind still heard him and she had heard him and he realized it when he started to lose altitude again. He smacked into trees and finally into the ground with a groan. "Ugh…did I mention I was sorry?" The wind picked up and faded once again.

_Good job, Jokul._

_Piss off the mode of transportation._

He sighed and pushed himself up from the frozen ground, holding his arm. It hurt a lot. He probably broke it when the wind tossed him. Oh well this one he had coming. Hyde would be mad he got hurt again but he was probably always mad that he took off like that. He could already imagine how mad he would be at him. Jokul shook his head and started to walk away from where he fell toward the cliff where the little girl had fallen. He wanted to see if she was still there.

_What are you going to do if she is still there Jokul?_

"I don't know. I don't know what I'm even doing here. I just… need to be here." He mumbled his answer to the voice in his head that had asked him the question. He really didn't know why he was here. He just needed to be here. Needed to see the place again where she had fallen. He hoped her parents had found her body so he wouldn't have to look down at the decaying body of the girl. He didn't need to see those eyes like that. It wouldn't make this any better. Probably worse if anything. The tainted winter spirit stopped and thought about this. He was starting to panic. He couldn't see her. But what if the voices were right and she was still laying down there.

_Jokul._

_Stop and take a breath._

He stopped where he was and took a deep breath. He leaned his head down and sighed. Now that he didn't feel like he was going to break down or his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He swallowed and started to walk towards the cliff once more. He wasn't far from it now. The whole situation was playing through his head as he got closer and closer to it.

_Please don't let her be there. _

Jokul sighed a breath of relief when nothing was down in the crevice besides a large stone and some dried blood. He stepped off the ledge and landed rather gracefully for once on his feet, still holding his broken arm as he looked around. "Well at least they found her." He said quietly to himself and moved to the ground sitting cross legged. He just stared at the spot moving his blackened fingers to touch the dried blood. He frowned when it kinda smudged and faded in the dirt.

_This was your faul—_

"Shut up." He snapped at the voice and listened as it whimpered and pretended to cry. "Hyde was right. This isn't my fault. She could have been running through the woods and fallen at any time. It wasn't my fault."

~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~

Hyde jumped out of the tunnel and looked around, trying to get the scent of Jokul. He was around here somewhere. Pressing his nose to the ground he started to move, following the scent. "Jokul?! Where are you?" He called and stopped when the wind started to blow. Guiding Hyde in the right direction, but telling him to go slow because this was something that Jokul needed to face on his own as well. He could smell him more now, and the little girl who had fallen. He found his way over to where his mate was sitting and gently nudged his nose into his back. "Jokul, you okay mate?" Jokul jumped a little when he was poked by Hyde's cool nose. "Oh… hey yeah I'm okay. Well kind. My arms broke I think, but that's my own fault. Insulted the wind and show dropped me." He laughed a little and turned his head back to looking at the scene in front at him. Hyde frowned and moved so he was sitting close to him and looking down at him. "So. Did it work? Coming here? Do you feel any better?" He asked moving a paw to touch his dark hair. Jokul moved and leaned into him and nodded lightly as Hyde's arm wrapped around him. "Yeah, it did actually. They tried telling me that it was my fault. But…the more I thought about it and looked around; the most I realized they're wrong. She couldn't have fallen anytime. Not just because we made her run but because it was fate for her to fall off that cliff. Nothing we could do to change it." Hyde smiled a little as he looked down at his mate and nodded to him. "Yeah. You're right about that. I'm glad you came to that conclusion. Here. Let's leave her somethin'." He said moving his hand out and laying it onto the ground. Jokul tilted his head and watched as Hyde used the power of new life. He never got to see it, so he was truly amazing as a single white rose, rose up the ground. "There. That's for her." He said with a soft smile. He looked over at Jokul who reached out and touched the rose lightly. "Hmm, come on Hyde, let's go." He said standing up and waiting for Hyde who was soon his feet and letting the dark winter spirit climb on his back.

Walking a little ways away the wind blew and it started to snow a little. Hyde let a shudder run through him. "Jokul, stop with the snow love." He muttered before feeling Jokul tense and look around. He could feel the other get nervous. "It's not me, Hyde…" A feral growl came from the pooka as he now tensed as the air get colder and whip at his face. "Who is it then?" He growled again as he heard a gasp from his mate. "Jokul…who is it?! I can't see you have to tell me!" He yelled whipping in a circle trying to get a scent. "Hyde… you can't fight him." He muttered and trembled a little as the white out obstructed his vision. "Tell me who it is, damn it Jokul! Now is not the time for mind games!" He yelled and frowned. He still couldn't get a scent.

"_It's General Winter."_

"General-?" He was cut off when Jokul was yanked from his back. "Hyde!" He as he was yanked off of his mate's back. "No! No, Jokul!" He yelled trying to snap at the invisible arm. "Jokul!" The only sound was the wind howling around him as the blizzard started to fade as Winter vanished.

"No…"

He panted and tried to get the scent of Jokul or this Winter. He couldn't find it. There was nothing but snow. "No, shit…"

_Jokul. _

_I'll find you. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI | Lessons Taught, Lessons Learned**

The blizzard swirled and flailed as Winter entered the pole with a screaming and almost feral sounding Jokul. He was swearing and flailing in Winter's arms. With a growled the larger spirit tossed the tainted winter spirit to the ground, hard enough to make him gasp from the pain of slamming into the ground. "Little noisy brat." He hissed as he looked down at the boy who was starting to pull himself up from the ground.

"Winter! I asked you to bring him here, not hurt him." He said moving forward towards Jokul, who sat up quickly and scooted away from him and Winter. He didn't want to be near that man again. He growled a little at both of them and North held up his hands to show him he meant no harm. "Whoa now Jack… it's okay. Do you remember me?" The electric blue eyes moved up and looked at North as he shook his head. "No, I'm not Jack. I'm Jokul." He spit back at the other, his voice was laced with malice. He didn't like that name. That wasn't his name.

_Not my name._

North frowned and shook his head. "Dat is your name. It's Jack. Jack Frost." He repeated. Jokul shook his head again and stood up, gripping his broken staff, making North back up and Winter smirk.

"I. Am not. Jack. Frost!"

He screamed and staff into the ground, making it snap in two pieced from the force of the blow. Ice raced across the floor, covering it completely and up the walls. Pushing off from the floor, he launched himself at North who slipped and thudded to the floor, Jokul caught himself on the wall and froze it before pushing off and launching at Winter. The old general only smirked, raising a hand, he moved surprisingly fast and slammed his elbow between the teen's shoulder blades and sent him flying to the floor once again. He gasped and slide across the ice before getting to his feet again, with his staff. He screamed and flew at Winter again. He was no match though for this ancient spirit. General Winter grabbed his throat and his arm, squeezing hard. "Stupid child. Do you know how easy it would be for me to snap you in half like a twig?" He smirked as Jokul failed and pressed his free hand against Winter's arm, sprouting ice that seemed to do nothing to him. Winter's hand was gripping onto Jokul's busted arm from his early fall. It was excruciating pain. "S-Stop…"

"General Winter dat's enough! Put him down now!" North growled now that he had pulled himself to his feet again. He glared at Winter to huffed and tossed the boy down again letting him smack his head against the floor. Jokul let out a small groan and blinked, trying to keep himself from giving into the blackness. North swore at the other spirit in Russian before moving over to Jokul and looking at him to see if he was alright. "Jokul?" He asked, making sure to use the other name so the younger guardian wouldn't get upset and try to hurt anyone again. He didn't need another tantrum. The dark haired boy looked up at him and panted lightly. "H-Hyde…" He muttered out before darkness took him and he passed out. North sighed and looked back at Winter. "Hurt him like dat again I'm going to make sure he's the only winter spirit around. Got it?" The larger man scoffed. "You knew how I was before you asked me to help. The fault is your's Nicolas." He commented back as North shook his head and reached down to scoop the boy up from the floor. "Was Aster with him when you grabbed him?" He asked as he moved to lay the boy in a room, securing his jacket before covering him up. "Yes, beast almost bit me." He huffed and looked down at the boy on the bed. North sighed and rubbed his head lightly. "We need to figure out if they did it or not. I don't want to blame him if it was an accident." He said a loud even though Old Man Winter really didn't care. "When I found him, he and the beast were walking away from where the girl fell." The Russian turned to him. "Stop calling Aster a beast. He's a pooka, not a beast. And just because they were there didn't mean they did it." He huffed turning to leave the room, letting Jokul sleep off the pain a little. "Look… I need to go find Aster. Talk to him. He's more sound then Jack is." He muttered and shut the door to his room. "Can I trust you to watch him?" Winter raised a fuzzy brow at the man. "Making me baby sit? The oldest being in history." North let out a groan. "Look are you going to be doing it or not?!" He said placing his hands on his hips and looking up at him. Winter rolled his eyes and nodded to him. "Fine, fine. I'll baby sit the brat." He grouched at North. "Good…" He muttered softly. "I'll be back." He said again turning away from him. When he was out of sight Winter smirked. "Oh what fun this will be." He said moving to go back into the room.

~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~

Hyde was almost frantic. He couldn't get Jokul's scent and he had no idea where this Winter was taking him. With his nose to the ground he sniffed for a while until he got a different scent. "Aster? Is dat you?" It said rather softly.

_North._

Hyde lifted his head and growled at him. "That's not my name." He said in a warning tone. North sighed noticing the blind eyes. He stayed where was not to make him more pissed off then he already probably was. "Hyde… right?" He asked as the dark pooka moved closer to sniff him more. He could have swore he smelt his mate on the Russian. He growled and pressed his large paw's against North's chest and tackled him to the ground, snarling in his face. "Where's my mate?!" He snarled at North he kept his composer. "He's at the pole with Winter. Listen. I need a truthful answer. Did Jokul kill that little girl?" Hyde recoiled a little.

_Shit._

_This is what Jokul had been afraid of the whole time. _

_And now…_

"No. It was an accident." He said and moved off of the guardian to let him up again. North nodded to him and pulled himself upwards, brushing his clothes off. "Do you want to take your tunnels?" He asked cautiously. Hyde took a deep breath and looked up at North. "I'll take my tunnels and meet you there." North nodded and moved to turn away. "Hey North…" He called making the Russian stop and turn. "Da?" He answered. "Is Jokul okay?" He asked him, worried about his mate ever since he had been taken. "For de most part. He got very upset when I called him Jack and threw a tantrum. Winter slammed him into de floor, but I dink he's okay. Jack always had a hard head." He commented. It made Hyde happy and sad all at the same time. He shook the thoughts away and tapped his foot on the ground opening the rabbit hole. "See ya at the pole mate." He muttered before hopping in. North frowned and moved back to his sleigh.

~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~

Winter sat quietly as Jokul started to come too with a soft groan. "N-Nggh… ouch…" He whimpered and tried to move his arms panicking for a moment when he couldn't really move, but he soon realized that his jacket was locked around him. He pouted a little and looked around, jumping a little as he noticed General Winter sitting near the bed. He tilted his head and was just about to say something as the old man spoke up. "North told me to babysit you." He muttered turning his dark eyes over to Jokul's bright blue that were so different than his own. Jokul huffed and looked away from the dark face. He didn't like those eyes. They made the voices in his head got more crazy then when they saw Princey's crown.

_He's bad Jokul!_

_Make him go away!_

_He scary!_

_Make him go away! _

_Make him go away!_

"I can't! Shut up already!" He snapped at the voices making Winter look over at him and smirk. Slowly the man stood and sat near him. "Oh my, what a burden you must be to that beast that you call a mate." He taunted the wide eyed boy. "I… you don't know anything. Shut up." He muttered and looked away but a sudden hand gripping his hair and lifting him from the bed, made him cry out and flail his legs. "Little know it all bastard." He said looking him in the eyes as he held him by his hair off the bed. God it hurt. The voices started to scream in his head but there was nothing that Jokul could do to get away from him. His arms were tight in the jacket and all he could do was kick. But it didn't do anything to Winter as he tried to freeze him. He whimpered as he was brought close to his face. "You need to be taught a lesson or two. I know the perfect way." His grin up Jokul's to shame. It actually sent shivers up his spin.

_Oh god. _

_Hyde. _

_Hurry…_

With a swift movement the tainted spirit was tossed hard across the room, slamming his back into the wall and then onto the floor, landing on his broken arm making him scream out in pain. He took a moment to catch his breath and scrambled to his feet looking up as Winter came over to him once again. Jokul was trying to rip the buckle from his back so he could at least fight back a little. Not that it would do much good against this man. A hand came down and gripped his throat, lifting him into the air once again. The old winter spirit leaned close to his face and smirked. "He'll leave you. Just like everyone else does. I don't know how he tolerates some like you as much as he does." Jokul whined weakly. He couldn't get away from him. Not without his arms. He closed his eyes and shuddered as he felt tears start to rise in them.

_Hyde._

_Please let him be lying. _

_He'll come. _

_He always comes. _

"He'll c-come for me…" Jokul opened his eyes and choked out the words. "A-And when he does…" He growled and narrowed his eyes. "He'll rip your throat out…" Winter tiled his head and smirked at him. "You cannot kill, what was never alive stupid boy. I'll crush him like the rodent he is. And I'll make you watch as I snap his neck. That's a promise." He said slamming the boy to the ground once more. "But first. You're lesson needs to be learned." He said reaching in his cloak for something.

Jokul's eye went wide at the sight of the weapon. There was a loud crack that resonated throughout the whole pole and an ear shattering scream afterwards.

~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~

Hopping out of the tunnels Hyde slowly sniffed around the pole. Something was wrong. It was too quiet and it smelt funny. Just like before when they were in the cave.

_Blood._

Quickly moving with his nose to the ground he followed the scent of his mate's blood. North talked up behind him and tilted his head. "Hyde? What's wrong?" He asked as the pooka growled. "I smell blood." He said keeping his nose to the ground and moving along until he found the room where it was strongest. Lifting his paw he pushed open the door and padded inside. "Jokul?" He called, ears twitching as he listened for any little sound. Finally one came. A small whimper from the other side of the bed. "Jokul?" He called again as he moved over to where the winter spirit was. "Frostbite?" Another whine. The boy was curled up in the corner. He was free from his restraints now. But only because General Winter had shredded his jacket with his scorpion whip. The small of blood was overwhelming as Hyde made his way over to his mate. "Frostbite… what happened?" He asked, pressing his nose against Jokul's cold wet cheek. He couldn't tell how hurt he was, could he even get Jokul to talk to him? "He said…I needed a lesson…" The teen muttered and moved his good arm up to stroke the fur. "I learned my lesson… I don't have to do it again so I?" He asked and Hyde could feel the tears start to fall from his eyes again. Hyde felt like his blackened heart was going to break. "No… no mate you don't have to. I'm sorry I should have been here sooner." He muttered moving to sit on his haunches, gently pulling him over to his chest, moving one paw over the jagged wounds on his back.

_Oh Jokul. _

_I'm so sorry. _

"He said you wouldn't come. Told me, I was nothing more than a burden to you… but I knew." He looked up at Hyde and touched his fuzzy face. "I knew you would come. I knew." He said leaning against his chest. The pooka said nothing, even as North entered the room and gasped at the sight.

"I'll kill him, Frostbite. You hear me? No one touches my mate. No one hurts you. I'll kill him." He growled and rocked the boy lightly.

"He's dead."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII : Can't Fight the Cold**

Hyde let North take the boy from his arms and lay him on the bed, gently pulling the ripped sweater from his torso, making Jokul whimper and cry. Hyde snarled at North with a warning. The Russian man looked over at Hyde and frowned. "I'm not hurting him any more den he already is. I can't help it if he cries. Just let me help him." Hyde moved closer to the bed and laid his head on the mattress like a worried dog. North gently moved the boy to his stomach and worked on the teen's back. He moved his hand out and touched Hyde's nose. The pooka pressed his face against it and nuzzled. Jokul laughed a little and coo'ed to Hyde before wincing as North washed the cuts. Hyde snapped at the man again. "Will you be careful?!" He growled and bared his teeth. "Damn it, Hyde I'm trying! These cuts are very deep. I'm trying to be careful as I can." The large pooka growled again. "This would never have happened if you wouldn't have called that lunatic in." He muttered backing away from the bed and pacing nervously. North frowned and went back to Jokul's back. The boy was mostly quiet now. Mumbling to himself as he watched Hyde pace on the floor. The Russian wrapped his back and frowned as he looked at the wounds on his arms. "Hyde…what are Dhese marks? Dhese words here." He said looking them over. Hyde stopped pacing and looked away. "What do they say then?" North gently picked up his arm and tilted his he head to the side. "Dey say "fault" and his name mostly." The pooka huffed a little. "Those were from before. He was blaming himself for that little girl dying. He had finally came to terms when that fucker grabbed him." The guardian of wonder frowned and gently laid the boy against the pillow, still on his stomach not to aggravate his wounds. He moved the large blanket over him and pulled away as Hyde moved closer to him, gently lapping over his dark hair. "You okay Frostbite? Feel any better?" Jokul nodded and moved his hand to rub over Hyde's nose, which he pressed to his head, licking his ear again. "I'm going to get someding to help wid de pain. I'll be back Hyde." This time the pooka just nodded and didn't say anything. Too concerned for his mate at the moment to care what the other had to say. To be angry at him, just for this one moment.

When North slipped out of the room, Jokul finally spoke. "Hyde.. don't go after him." He said in a rather weak voice, that trembled lightly from not only pain, but fear. Hyde had never seen Jokul afraid of anyone. He was good at hiding it behind his manic episodes. "Why? After what he did to you… I can't let him get away with that. I won't." He said looking down at him with unseeing eyes. He closed them and shook his head. Jokul moved a little and whimpered, trying to push himself up from the best. "Frostbite don't mo-…" Cold hands gripping his fuzzy face made Hyde gasp as they froze him a little.

_Was he really that worked up?_

_What did he tell you Jokul?"_

"Ngg…Jokul s-stop…please…" He whimpered and tried to catch his breath. "N-No! You listen to me Hyde! He'll kill you… he will kill you." He panted as he released his face and wrapped his arms around him. "Don't go Hyde… I need you. You can't die. You can't. I need you…" He whimpered and buried his face in the pooka's shoulder. He frowned a little and wrapped his arms around him. "Hush now, mate. No one's dying. Promise." He kissed the side of his head lightly before moving his to lay him down, North was just coming back into the room with a needle. "Dis will make him sleep for a while why he heals." He explained and gently pressed it into the dark haired boy's arm, making him whimper. Hyde gently stroked is hair and shushed him, waiting for the blue eyes to close. When they did, Hyde huffed and moved away from him, heading to the door, North following after him. "Hyde? Hyde where are going?" He asked as he shut Jokul's door softly and turned back to be tackled. The pooka snarled down at him. "I'm going to fix your mess. So watch my mate." North nodded as he pulled off of him and tapped his food, jumping in the rabbit hole.

"Aster…"

~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~

"_**Winter!" **_

Hyde yelled as he moved into the vast regions of Siberia. Holy shit it was so cold here. He couldn't hardly stand it. But he just clenched his jaw to keep it from trembling. "Damn it Winter! You fucked with the wrong person's mate! You're going to pay for what you did to him!" The wind started to pick up. He didn't hear the same soft voice as he was used to. He actually didn't hear any voice at all. Only howling. The echoing howl of the wind as it raced through the vast nothingness. This really was a wasteland. Nothing but snow and leafless trees. "Hyde growled lightly and moved a little farther in. He couldn't get a damn scent, but something told him that Old Man Winter was around. He knew he would. "Winter!"

"_Oh shut up, rodent. You're brat got what he had coming."_

Hyde whirled around and looked for the source of the voice. It seemed to come out of nowhere. Carried on the howling wind. "Where are you…? Stop being a coward!" He growled and snapped at nothing.

"_Coward. You dare call __**ME **__a coward, blind stupid beast!"_

_Good job, Hyde._

_Let's piss him off. _

_That'll end well. _

He turned a little again, but soon yelped as he went flying into one of the leafless trees. He thudded into the snow and shook his head, trying to rid himself of the pain and momentary dizziness that made it hard to even stand. "Fucker… stop hiding!"

"_Who said I was hiding? You're just too brainless to figure out where I am. I'll tell you though Hyde. I'm all around you." _

The snow started to pick up and blow faster. Harder around him. Blocking out any senses Hyde had left. There was another strike. This time to his head. Hot liquid was running from his eyes. He could smell the metallic scent of blood. Hyde lowered his ears and ran. He ran as far as he could until he heard the laugh. Turning the pooka tried to find the source.

_I should have listened to Jokul. _

_Why didn't I listen?_

For the first time since Hyde had lost his sight, since Jokul had changed him, he was afraid. Sincerely fearing for his life. He promised Jokul he wouldn't leave him. But there was no way for him to find Winter. He gave off no scent and hid within the snow. He panted and kept his ears down, wide blind eyes looked around at nothingness.

More laughter.

_Jokul._

_God._

_I'm so sorry._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII | Unmoving **

Jokul's blue eyes opened and he looked around the room, slowly pushing himself upwards. His back still hurt but it wasn't as bad as before. The ability of quick healing was wonderful. Even better when North was helping it along with his wonderful little potions. He looked around the room and found his mended sweater on the chair. He smiled and reached over, grabbing it and tugging it over to him, his hand moving to hold his back. "Ahh… still hurts." He muttered to himself pulling it on over his bandaged torso. Slowly the dark haired boy pulled himself from the bed. He gripped at the table to steady himself. His legs wobbling under him and threatening to give. Jokul stood just for a moment to give his legs time to figure out what they had to do before slowly moving forward to the door. Taking hold of the door knob, he turned it and opened it to see North standing on the other side. "Oh! You're up." Jokul lightly nodded to him and peeked out of the room. "Where's Hyde?" He asked looking back up at the Russian who rubbed the back of his head. "Ah… well…" Jokul tiled his head and then his eyes went wide. "He went after Winter. Idiot!" He growled pushing his way past North, who reached out and gripped his arm. "Wait, Jokul! He said you should be staying here." Jokul reached back and sprouted some ice on his arm, making North yank away and yelp as the be launched himself out of the pole.

He had to find Hyde. He knew what Winter was capable of. He knew he didn't make idle threats. When Winter told him he was going to kill Hyde he meant it.

~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~

Hyde panted and groaned a little as he was tossed to the ground hard. He pushed himself back up as quickly as he could and launched himself blindly at the old winter general. He snapped his mouth against nothingness against and wheeled around, trying to listen for him. He was here somewhere but whe-?

"**Hyde!"**

The voice made him turn. "Jokul?" He asked to himself and he went to move towards the other voice only to have something grab his throat. The pooka gasped and tried to kick away from the person who had him. It had to be Winter. He was the only one who was big enough to grab him like that. Then he heard his name again. "Hyde! Let him go you fucker!" Jokul yelled at the other man standing a few feet away. General Winter smirked at him.

"No."

Jokul stared and whimpered a little bit as he watched Hyde struggle against Winter's massive grip. He was using his large back feet to push against the man. Trying to kick against him. "I don't make false threats, Frost brat." General Winter's voice came out ruff like the rest of his appearance. "I told you I would make you watch me kill him…" Hyde turned his head a little to look in the direction of his mate. Even though he couldn't see him, even threw the blizzard he could smell him. "J-Jokul…" He said swallowing hard. "Watch him die you will." Jokul's eyes went wide. "No, Hyde!" With a snap of his wrist Hyde was released, flying through the air, slamming into one tree. Then another, before finally slamming to the ground and laying in unnerving stillness. The tainted winter spirit stared at the unmoving body. Only the wind blowing the fur.

Unmoving.

Stillness.

With stillness comes death.

"Hyde…" Jokul whispered softly as he took one step towards his unmoving mate. General Winter didn't move. He wasn't going to stop Jokul from moving to him. He wanted to see what was going to happen. When Winter didn't move Jokul started to run over to Hyde, sliding down in the snow. "No…no, no, no, no. Hyde! Hyde wake up! Move! Y-You promised! Hyde!" He was frantic now, gripping the dark fur and shaking it the bed he could. "Wake up Cottontail!" He screamed to the unmoving pooka. Tears were streaming down his pale cheeks. "Hyde…"

_Wake up._

The dark haired teen leaned down and pressed his face into the cold fur. Just sitting there for a moment. The wind started to blow harder. More snow falling from the sky. Jokul pulled himself out and leaned his head back, letting out scream at radiated around him. He stood up and turned to the old element. His eyes were filled with rage. He had snapped. Winter grinned at him. "Come on boy. Show me what you've got." Jokul tilted his head and a sadistic smile came to his face. It unnerved Winter a little but he didn't let it show.

Jokul grabbed his staff and pushed himself into the air, coming down at the older spirit with his staff, screaming as he came down on him. Winter grabbed his sword and quickly pressed it against the sharpened staff. The force Jokul had stuck with actually shoved him back a little ways. He looked down at his feet and then back up at the boy who was lifting the other half of his sharpened staff. He swiped at Winter's throat. Using both hands against the sword, Winter shoved Jokul back tossing him into the snow. Both men growled at one another. But then something broke it. Jokul started to laugh. Winter stood up straight and smirked at him. "Oho. I think I broke it." He smirked at the boy who's eyes were turning blacker as he lost more and more control. As whatever it was that made him tainted, took over him more. Winter would never admit it, hell he never even knew he could feel it but.

He was afraid.

Afraid of what he had unleashed in this boy.

And rightfully so.

Before Jokul was just crazy.

Now.

Now he was downright evil.

Jokul smirked at him again and screamed. The wind and the snow started to whirl and howl around them, making Jokul vanish in the blizzard. General Winter growled and held his sword tightly as he listened for the boy. He knew he was there somewhere. A whooshing sound around him. Turning on his heel, winter raised the steel as it clattered with the ice. He growled a little and stared at the now black eyed spirit.

Evil.

Pure, unaltered, evil and fear.

It made the older man want to shiver at the sight, but he stayed where he was and held his ground. Until Jokul pressed his feet to his chest and pushed off, making him gasp and stagger back at the shot of cold from him. He wheeled around again and tried to pin point where he had gone once again. He knew he was close. Bu-…

Sharp pain.

General Winter gasped and looked down at his chest. There was ice protruding through his chest, black oozing from it along with some red. He coughed and thudded to his knees. He panted and looked up as the dark haired boy, padded across the snow with soft foot falls. Winter looked up at the black eyes as he started to shrink down to a normal size now that his powers were depleting. Blackened fingers daintily wrapped around the staff and stared to yank it out towards him. There was a sickeningly wet choke noise that came from the man. "W-What are you…?" He asked as Jokul ripped the staff from him, making him cry out and thud to the ground. "Nothing you want to know about." He said slamming his food down on his neck, cracking the bone a little and making Winter scream. Again his food back down.

_**CRACK.**_

And again.

A sickening snap and Winter stopped moving looking out with dead eyes. Jokul smirked again and looked over his bloodied staff. "Night night.~" He purred to the lifeless body.

"Jokul?"

The voice was weak as he turned to look over at the pooka who was limping over to him. "Well, well. Looks like you're not dead after all." He muttered and turned to him. Hyde tensed at the sound of his voice and sniffed, smelling the blood. Something was wrong.

Really wrong.

Then he heard the words that sent a shiver down his spine.

"_What a shame."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX | Give Him Back**

Hyde stared at the tainted winter spirit who was currently picking at the ice on his staff. "What's that matter Hyde? He knock your brain loose when you got tossed?" He asked looking over at him, taking a step forward, Hyde took a step back and Jokul smirked at first and then pretended to pout. "Aww, Hyddeee~ Are you afraid of me?" Hyde growled a little, this wasn't his Frostbite. It was but at the same time it wasn't him. He wasn't himself. There was something that was tainting him more than normal.

_Fearlings._

He could small the change. He smelt more like Pitch. "Jokul… what happened? Are you okay?" He asked as he kept a safe distance from where his mate was. Something was wrong. He knew that. He could hear it in his voice when he talked. The way that he shifted his body. There was something more…menacing about him. "Nothing happened to me. Except that I finally gave in to my nature, so I'm not as fucking pathetic as I was. Does that answer your question?" He asked moving closer to the dark colored pooka. He couldn't believe this was Jokul. He didn't want to believe it. "You're not him. You aren't my mate." He growled. The frost spirit giggled a little. "No, I suppose I'm really not." Stabbing his staff into the ground, Jokul whirled around on the stick and slammed his feet into Hyde's chest, sending a blast of close and ice with it. It had enough power from the enraged state still that it sent the pooka flying backwards into the snow. He groaned a little and panted as he looked up toward Jokul. He shook his head and started to move to stand, hearing a whoosh of air Hyde jumped back with a groan as Jokul came down where his head had been. "Don't make me do this the hard way Frostbite." A demented giggle came from the dark haired boy. "Ohh, I'm so scared of an over-grown, blind rodent." He growled and ran at him again with the sharp staff. He swiped at him once and Hyde moved again trying to stay out of his way. Jokul had to come out of this on his own. He needed to calm down and snap out of it. Jokul kicked off of the ground again and launched himself at Hyde once again, this time he managed a swipe at his chest. The pooka hissed and jumped back out of the way.

_Okay. _

_Hard way._

_Note to self; stay out of the way of the pointy things in his hand._

He panted and brought his paw up to touch the cut across his chest. It wasn't bad enough that he had busted bones and cuts all over from his fight with Winter but now he had to try and keep Jokul from killing him. "Come on Frostbite… you don't wanna do this to me, do ya?" The dark haired boy just laughed and nodded to him. "You haven't figure it out yet Hyde? I'm not your _mate. _Not even close. I'm better than him." Again the spirit flung himself at him. Hyde moved fast enough to push the smaller spirit away with a massive paw. He didn't want to hurt him, if he didn't have to.

_Stall him._

_Stall him and eventually he'll come out of it._

Huffing Jokul lunged again at the pooka, only to have Hyde push him away again. "God damn it! Will you hold still and let me kill you?!" He screamed at him, causing the wind to pick up strong enough to knock over trees. Hyde dug his claws in the ground to keep himself from flying backwards. He lowered his head and closed his eyes to keep out the stinging snow. Even if he was blind, it didn't mean his eyes still weren't sensitive. "You wanted the hard way mate…" He growled toward Jokul. "I'm not going to just stand there and let you try to kill me. You have to work for it." He mumbled and listened for the other. He wasn't doing anything though. Not moving. Taking steady breaths.

_What's he doing?_

He wondered to himself until the wind picked up again. This time Jokul screamed. Like a child throwing a tantrum. Hyde wasn't ready. He was flung backwards into the leveled trees. He landed with a hard thud, letting out a howl when one of the sharp branches impaled him. He rolled onto his stomach and panted heavily. "S-Shit…" He groaned and was able to reach back and pull the branch from his body. He thudded to the ground just for a moment to catch his breath.

_Be careful. _

_Don't let him get the drop on you keep listening. _

But suddenly everything was quiet. No wind, no screaming, not even the sound of the snow howling across the land. There was just nothing. Slowly Hyde pulled himself up again. It hurt to walk, but he couldn't stay laying there. He looked around and listened to the quiet. "Jokul?" He called out and stood still for a moment.

_Where is he?_

_When did he get so good at hiding?_

The sudden feeling of icy feet against his side made Hyde yelp as he thudded to the ground. Ice wrapped around his arms and legs holding him in place. "Well, well Hyde. Looks like I win this game." He said pressing a darkened foot to his chest freezing his chest a little. Ice spiraled from Jokul's food and impaled its way into Hyde's chest before he pulled away. The pooka panted and looked in his direction. "Jokul… please…" Another groan came from him as the winter spirit sat on his check and wrapped his blackened fingers around the fuzzy throat. "Don't…" He whispered trying to get his voice out as the hands started to squeeze, making his instincts kick in. Hyde started thrashing under him, trying desperately to break the ice that was holding him down. "J-Jokul…" He choked out the words and finally broke his arms free of the ice. Both paws moved up and took hold of his mates face. Jokul let out a growl, expecting so be hit, but only felt the fuzzy forehead lean against his. The freezing coming from the blackened fingers was making it hard for Hyde to even breath, let alone get out what he wanted to say, but finally his vocal cords started to work.

"G-Give him b-back…"

Nerve dead fingers started to loosen from his fuzzy throat. Black eyes turning back to blue. Then something wet hit his face as the hands pulled away completely. The boy on top of him was now trembling.

"Hyde…I..."

He leaned into his chest and let out a loud sob. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Hyde! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He sobbed and cried out over and over as he gripped the black fur. Hyde let a soft smile come to his face as he wrapped his arms around his mate and gently stroked the dark hair.

"Glad to have you back Frostbite."


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue **

Jokul clung tightly to his mate as he slept. Hyde wanted to laugh but he didn't dare in case he would wake the sleeping boy again. He was such a grump when Hyde did that, even if it was an accident.

But finally he got him to sleep.

It had been a couple weeks since they whole mess. Both were fully healed now. Jokul back to his not-so-normal self. They hadn't seen North or Winter since. But Hyde had heard that he was back already. He didn't think it would take long for the old spirit to recover.

Even if he had been dead.

He was Winter.

The harsh part of it that was necessary.

He didn't like it, but part of him was glad that it wasn't Jokul who had to do that job. He could barely get through the accidental death of one little girl. If he had to actually take people's lives? Hyde knew he wouldn't be Jokul if he had to do that. He almost learned that the hard way. Jokul was still apologizing and sulking. Once in a while a fast movement would cause Hyde to flinch and Jokul would be apologizing all over again.

He sighed a little and moved his face to nuzzle the wild dark hair. His paw moved up and down the other's smooth back. He reached down for the sheet and pulled it up over the nude winter spirit.

Making up between them was always the best.

It was like everything melted away.

Even if it was just for that one moment.

Hyde let out a small hum and nuzzled against the soft hair. "No more tryin' ta leave me Frostbite. I love ya too much ta let ya go." He muttered softly as he placed small kisses over his head and closed his unseeing eyes. Snuggling his mate close, Hyde let himself drift off.

_Glad to have you back, Frostbite._

_Glad to be back, Cottontail._

_**The End**_


End file.
